Encuentros casuales
by SingSong066
Summary: El era joven, no entendía que el trabajo no lo era todo, el tenía que vivir la vida. Un encuentro que podría cambiarle la vida. Contiene AU y algo de Ooc en los personajes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes de Death Note no son de mi pertenencia. Lo único que me pertenece es la loca trama de la siguiente historia. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

El Wammy house, siempre había sido su hogar, el único que conoció. Y hoy era un día especial, era el festejo de los niños que ahora vivían ahí como hace tiempo lo hubiere hecho el. El tenía que estar presente después de todo era la inspiración de varios niños ahí hospedados.

Las actividades a realizar ese día eran muy sencillas. Su imitador saludaría a cuanto niño se le cruzara en el camino, daría un pequeño discurso felicitando a los pequeños genios, y entregarían algunos regalos. Bastante fácil a su parecer y aún más por el hecho de que el no haría nada.

Y después por fin se iría a la comodidad de su trabajo. Aunque aún no entendía que hacia el ahí, después de todo su imitador lo haría absolutamente todo, el sólo sería un espectador más. Pero todo lo haría por Watari, el lo había persuadido de que saliera de esa oscura y pero a su parecer acogedora oficina. Y que mejor que aprovechar para visitar ese enorme orfanato, que lo había acogido durante sus primeros años de vida.

Watari ese amable señor que lo había acogido y criado desde muy pequeño, al que muy dentro de su corazón adoraba.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado, para comenzar a caminar haciendo un pequeño recorrido por el que había sido por tanto tiempo su hogar.

Recordaba los momentos vivimos ahí, que para la mayoría no serían para nada interesantes, pero para el era distinto. Después de todo el siempre fue distinto de los demás. Tan embebecido iba que no noto como una linda joven de cortos cabellos rubios caminaba por el angosto pasillo, abarrotada de un montón de cajas que bien le podrían doblar el peso.

Una de las cajas más grandes le tapaba la vista, por lo que no vio al joven detective, hasta el momento en que sintió como un fuerte torso la hacia caer sobre su trasero, derramando de las cajas un montón de globos y artículos infantiles por todo el suelo del pequeño pasillo.

—deberías tener más cuidado—pronunció una voz grave que sonaba demasiado fría para su gusto. Por lo que tuvo que levantar esa cabeza testada de lindos y sedosos cabellos color oro, para buscar a la fuente de esa inexpresiva voz, encontrándose con unos ojos tan profundos que la misma oscuridad temería de ellos.

—sí lo siento, no te vi, iba algo distraída, lo lamento.—comentó, bajando la mirada algo intimidada y comenzando a recoger todos los objetos distribuidos en el suelo.

"vaya que chico tan extraño" pensó la chica de ojos agua marina, analizando al recién conocido.

El detective se arrodillo en una extraña postura, ayudando a la joven modelo a juntar esos muy extraños artefactos a su parecer. Mirando de reojo a la atractiva chica de hermosos ojos azules. "un momento, acaso es..."

—gracias por la ayuda, no tenías que haberte molestado después de todo fue mi culpa—comentó con una muy bella sonrisa la muy conocida Misa Amane terminando de poner las cosas dentro de las cajas

El joven de piel palida se tenso por completo, ¡Era ella!, la reconoció enseguida ninguna otra sonrisa le había provocado lo que la de ella le provocaba. Ella era Misa Amane la más famosa modelo y cantante de todo japón. Como olvidarla sí ella era una de las pocas personas que el idolatraba, no por nada tenía todos sus éxitos originales y revistas donde ella era la protagonista.

Comenzó a vagar por sus recuerdos. Recordando como la conoció y esque había sido tan poco común que no cualquiera lo olvidaría.

Comenzó ese día en que un nuevo caso lo aclamaba, pero ¿y que tiene eso de especial sí todos los días tiene un caso más raro que el anterior por resolver? Pues que este tenía que ver con una famosa modelo reconocida en todo Japón y parte del extranjero.

El caso consistía en averiguar quién había asesinado a los padres de esa linda jovencita. Comenzó como en cualquier caso, investigó a las víctimas, conocidos, amigos, familia y por supuesto a la reconocida Misa-Misa, ahí empezó su martirio. Esa chica era tan linda e interesante, parecía que no había ningún espacio en su vida que fuera aburrido, era tan diferente a su vida. Desde pequeña talentosa, una niña cantante, una joven modelo, un mujer admirable. Era tan llena de vida, infantil y adorable. Una hermosa mujer con esos lindos ojos azules tan llenos de vitalidad e inocencia, esa bella sonrisa llena de unos brillantes y perfectos dientes, esos cabellos sedosos y resplandecientes color oro y ese cuerpo de infarto. Era más de lo que el podía soportar.

Se dedico al caso de tiempo completo y siendo el mejor detective del mundo no tardo en resolverlo. El culpable había sido un fanático de la chica que planeaba secuestrar a Misa, sin saber que los padres de la joven se encontraban en casa, pero ella no. No tuvo más remedio que atacarlos llevando al trágico desenlace que todos conocían. Aún no imaginaba el dolor de la chica al saber que fue por culpa de su éxito y belleza el horrible final de sus progenitores.

—oye estas bien—una melodiosa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, dirigiendo su cabeza al lugar de donde provenía esa bella voz, donde se encontraba la rubia moviendo la mano delante de su rostro tratando de traerlo en sí.

—sí.

—bueno tengo que llevar esto, los niños se desesperaran sí no llegan sus juguetes, de nuevo lo lamento Jejeje y gracias por la ayuda.—le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

—...

L no contesto seguía demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos mientras mordía su pulgar. La rubia al ver el silencio del chico, continúo hablando.

—¿Uhm? ¿cómo dijiste que te llamas?—pregunto curiosa, ese chico despertaba un interés innato en ella. Necesitaba saber por lo menos su nombre.

—Nunca te lo dije—comentó con su característico tono inexpresivo

—me llamo Misa Amane, un gusto conocerte. ¿cual es tú nombre?—trato de ignorar su tono de voz, siendo lo más amigable posible.

—Hideo Hyuga, Amane Misa.

—Lindo nombre, tengo que irme, hasta luego Hideo—se despidió con un ademan de mano, mientras bastante apurada tomaba de nuevo las cajas, para comenzar a alejarse de nuevo por el angosto pasillo.

Muy dentro sentía su corazón palpitar emocionado de por fin después de tantos meses haber hablado con su ídolo.

Pasando unos pocos minutos imito las acciones de la rubia llendose de ese pasillo hacia la oficina de Roger, tenían asuntos que resolver.

Minutos después estaba frente a la oficina del susodicho, pero esta estaba vacía.

—no se encuentra dentro, está a fuera, con los demás—escucho la voz de ese pequeño niño el que sería su sucesor.

—no deberías estar tú también allá—

—...

Ignorando el silencio del niño, continuo su camino en busca del señor encargado del Wammy. O eso planeaba hacer hasta que una voz conocida de hace unos minutos lo detuvo.

—Near-chan, que haces aquí adentro vamos L debe estar por dar su discurso no querrás perdertelo ¡anda camina Matty-chan y saito-kun deben de estar esperandonos!—exclamo emocionada Misa jalando la mano del pequeño albino. Notando segundos después la presencia del joven de piel pálida.

—¿umh? Hideo-kun, valla no creí que nos volveríamos a encontrar tan pronto—saludo muy energética al pelinegro

—Misa Amane un gusto volverte a ver—le dijo el supuesto Hideo

—oye ¿no iras a ver a L? Está a punto de dar su discurso. Supongo que lo conoces ¿no? Es el mejor detective del mundo y el vivía aquí te lo imaginas, que emocionante no es cierto Jejeje. De hecho Near-chan y yo íbamos hacia halla ¿no es cierto N-chan?—exclamaba demasiado rápido por la emoción

—...

—¿te gustaría ir con nosotros Hideo? Los demás niños deben estar esperandonos, vamos te encantara conocer a L, es genial.—casi gritaba irradiando felicidad por cada poro sin saber que ahora mismo hablaba con el verdadero L.

—lo siento Amane-san estoy buscando a alguien—

—supongo que al señor Roger ¿no? Digo estamos frente a su oficina ¿o me equivoco?—

—no, no te equivocas—

—entonces tienes que venir con nosotros el debe estar afuera con los niños—le comentó tratando de persuadirlo

—talvez después pueda hablar con el ya habr...—y sin dejarlo terminar Misa prácticamente lo arrastro junto con Near hacia el exterior de la enorme casona.

Y así fue como de un momento a otro estaba en el enorme patio del Wammy siendo llevado hacia el director del orfanato, que los miraba con un enorme gesto de incredulidad.

—Misa-san ¿que hace con el joven Hideo?—pregunto algo alterado por el joven detective.

—Roger-kun, Hideo-kun lo buscaba yo sólo lo ayudaba ¿cierto Hi-chan?—pregunto la rubia con un gesto inocente

El famoso detective se descompuso sólo por un instante por el apelativo usado por la bella rubia, no se lo esperaba. Y por la expresión en el rostro de Roger tampoco el, y Near el sólo miraba la escena retorciendo un mechon de su blanco cabello.

—lo lamento mucho joven Hideo, la señorita Misa-san es demasiado eh pues confíazuda—comentó incómodo el director del Wammy

Misa noto el tono de voz usado por Roger y algo triste añadio

—Y-yo lo lamento mucho joven Hideo—se disculpo bajando la mirada muy apenada.

Y "Hideo" también noto el tono de voz usado por ambos, sintiendose terriblemente mal por la bella modelo, ella no tenía porque disculparse por ser como era. Después de todo para el, ella era un enorme y brillante rayo de sol en medio de la oscuridad.

—de que hablan, Amane-san no tienes que disculparte por nada—hablo haciendo inconscientemente su voz más dulce de su gelida voz.

Near y Roger notaron el cambio de L, y el segundo sonrio, después de todo a pesar de ser el mejor detective del mundo era un joven que necesitaba sentir. El le daría un empujón

—joven Hideo veo que ya conoces a la señorita Misa-san—

—sí nos topamos en el pasillo—le comentó algo desconfiado

—pues aún así te la presentare. Joven Hideo ella es la señorita Misa Amane es colaboradora del orfanato desdehace algunos meses, los niños la adoran, Misa-san el es el joven Hideo Hyuga trabaja con el señor Watari—los presento con un deje de emoción en su voz.

—entonces trabajas con Watari-san y con L, Hideo-kun—pregunto muy emocionada

—sí, yo trabajo en el exterior por lo que no tengo contacto con el—mintio descaradamente.

—oh, aún así tú trabajo debe ser tan emocionante.

El detective iva a contestar cuando escucharon el grito de unos niños.

—¡Misa-san!

—¡Matty, linda-chan, en un momento voy!—les grito a los pequeños genios que aclamaban su presencia.—Eh bueno Roger-kun tengo que retirarme los niños estan esperandome—inclino un poco su cuerpo en forma de reverencia—un gusto volver a verte Hideo, ¿nos vamos Ne-chan?—se despidió del chico haciendo un movimiento con su mano derecha y arrastrando prácticamente al albino con la izquierda.

Hideo la observó en silencio mientras veía como un grupo de niños y adolescentes la recibían con cálidos abrazos.

—es una joven muy agradable ¿no es cierto joven Hideo?—pregunto Roger con un tono picaro, sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

—supongo—agregó L tratando de sonar desinteresado lograndolo al instante.

—sabes eres muy importante para ella—

Eso tenso por completo al joven desgarbado. No esperaba oír eso.

—...

Ante el silencio del chico Roger continuo hablando.

—después de que resolviste el caso de sus padres estuvo en contacto con Watari, ella quería, no necesitaba saber de ti. Eras su héroe, entendía que no podría verte o hablarte, por lo que se conformaba con oír de ti a voz de Watari, hasta que supo que viviste aquí durante muchos años de tú infancia, por lo que un día llegó de visita, dándonos ayuda con los niños, me contó sus razones. Al hacer todo lo que hace siente que te está agradeciéndo todo lo que hiciste por ella. Hace unas semanas que se entero que vendrías al festejo de los niños, estuvo días planeando la fiesta, la decoración, la comida todo tenía que ser perfecto, está tan emocionada de poder conocer a quién encarcelo al asesino de sus padres. Quién diría que lo acaba de conocer y ni siquiera lo sabe.—finalizó Roger con una sonrisa comprensiva.

El joven quedó estático con todo lo que acababa de oír, trataba de digerirlo. Ni en sus mejores sueños pensó que Misa lo admirara. Y hoy simplemente pasó. Tenía que ser un sueño. Por lo que despistadamente se dio un suave pellizco que sí sintió. Entonces era real.

—yo, no lo sabía.

—como ibas a saberlo sí sólo te la pasas encerrado en esa oficina.—declaró algo molesto Roger. Después de todo le tenía cariño, el lo vio desde que era un recién nacido.

—deberías hablar con ella.

Y así Roger se alejo sin más.

"talvez debería" pensaba el muy confundido joven. Y así haciendo uso de su valentía se fue acercando al grupo de niños donde se encontraba Misa.

—Amane-san—pronunció algo incómodo por las miradas sorprendidas de 3 de los niños ahí presentes, lo que sabían su identidad, sus sucesores.

—Hideo-kun, decidiste quedarte con nosotros a ver a L—pregunto muy emocionada la energética rubia.

—sí.

—¡Misa-Misa nos sentaemos en las sillas del frente!—comunicaron muy felices los niños, esperando la hora de ver a su ídolo.

—Vallan en un momento los alcanzamos

Misa iba a añadir algo más pero el sonido de un micrófono la interrumpió haciendo que se girara hacia el escenario muy emocionada, con la ilusión pintada en su cara.

L, sólo la miraba emblesebado, admirando la hermosura de su infantil rostro.

—Jóvenes y señoritas, es un placer presentarles a nuestro invitado especial, el detective más famoso de todo el mundo L.—y los aplausos y gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar, excepto por cuatro personas, los tres sucesores que sabían la verdad, y por el verdadero L, que en ese momento se retorcia de envidia, jamás pensó que se arrepentiria de contratar a un imitador, cuando podría ser el, el que recibiera toda esa admiración que desprendían de los bellos ojos de Misa Amane, el debería ser el que se llevara el crédito de su propio trabajo.

Y ahí entró en escena el imitador.

—señores, señoras y jóvenes me alegra estar presente en este día tan importante para los niños del Wammy house. es un gran honor el ser su invitado especial. Ah sido la más grata experiencia el estar aquí con ustedes, celebrando este día dedicado a los pequeños que habitan está casa, el estar aquí me hace tan feliz porque como la mayoría sabrá yo viví en este orfanato, fue mi hogar durante los años más duros de mi vida, le estoy eternamente agradecido a está casona. Que me brindo techo donde dormir y comida para sobrevivir, cuando yo no tenía nada, cuando no era nadie. Está casa es el hogar de niños con un gran futuro, es por eso que este día festejamos a la generación de genios, que hoy se hospedaba en está casa, por ser hoy su día de niñez. Así que jóvenes disfruten de su día. ¡Diviértanse!—el discurso llegó a su fin, dejando a más de uno con lágrimas en los ojos

—no te parece increíble, Hideo-kun—la voz de la modelo atrajo toda la atención del detective.

—¿el que Amane-san?

—L, acaso no te parece una persona fabulosa. Sabes no se lo eh contado a nadie, pero para mi el es mi ángel guardián—le contó muy ilusionada.

—¿ángel guardián? ¿que te hace creer eso?—le pregunto incrédulo.

—veras mis padres fueron asesinados por un fanático obsesivo de mi carrera, el tomo el caso y envió al asesino a la cárcel, puedes creer que sólo planteaban darle 6 años de condena, al enterarme de eso estaba tan molesta, yo sólo quería venganza, no me importaba sí la tenía que tomar con mis propias manos, estuve a nada de matar a ese desgraciado, pero llegó un comunicado, le darían la pena máxima, L lo había logrado. El evito que me convirtiera en una asesina, evito que fuera a la cárcel, evito que el asesino de mis padres saliera libre. Ahora lo entiendes, el me salvo de la desgracia—le contó todo mientras se secaba las lágrimas traicioneras que resbalaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de el.

El estaba atónito. Jamás imagino que hubiera hecho tanto por esa hermosa mujer. Además el movimiento de parte de ella lo descoloco por completo.

—Amane-san, creo que no son más que coincidencias, L ni siquiera a de saber todo lo que hizo por ti.

—precisamente, el es una persona desinteresada que sólo quiere hacer el bien—cada palabra dicha por la rubia estaba marcada de una genuina emoción.

—me alegro de que a pesar de no conocerlo piense así Amane-san

El día pasó relativamente rápido para estos dos jóvenes inexpertos de los sentimientos que florecian en su interior.

Misa rio, jugo, se divirtió como hacia tiempo no lo hacia, transpiraba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo. Y L se dedicaba a verla y aunque se mostraba inexpresivo por dentro rebosaba de alegría y ternura de sólo verla así de feliz.

La fiesta acabo y todo mundo tenía que retirarse a sus aposentos, L y Misa no eran la excepción. Estaban a punto de despedirse pero Misa hablo.

—sabes desde que te vi hace unas horas me parecíste un chico especial, me conecte contigo, talvez te suene loco pero me siento muy unida a ti, es tan cómodo el hablar contigo, es como sí el conocernos fuera parte de nuestros destinos.—le hablaba muy suave y despacio mientras bajaba la mirada muy apenada.

—el sentimiento es recíproco Amane-san—le respondió incapaz de añadir algo más. El corazón le palpitaba como loco, se sentía en las nubes, no sabía que decir, el, el detective más inteligente de todo el mundo, mudo ante unas simples palabras pronunciadas por una pequeña e inofenciva rubia.

—H-hideo-kun, y-yo—la chica tartamudeaba, jamás se había sentido así, desde que lo vio por primera vez sintió un calorcito en el pecho, un sentimiento indescriptible—¿Tú quisieras ir por una bebida mañana? Ya sabes, como una salida de amigos. Conozco un lugar hermoso que se que te encantara—la rubia se sentía nerviosa, expectante a la respuesta del oji-negro. Se sentía tan emocionada no era su primera cita, ya había salido con chicos pero nunca se sintió tan nerviosa como hoy.

La interrogativa de la chica, lo tomo por sorpresa, ni en sus mejores sueños había imaginado que la rubia se interesaría en el. Era un sueño hecho realidad y por nada desperdiciaría está oportunidad que Kami le estaba regalando.

—me encantaría Misa Amane—mostrando una extraña sonrisa, hace tanto que no sonreía que había olvidado como hacerlo. Pero rara o no está sonrisa venía desde el corazón.

—mañana a las 6:00 en está dirección ¿te parece bien Hideo-kun?—pregunto mientras sacaba papel y boligrafo y se lo entregaba con una dirección escrita en el.

—De acuerdo Amane-san

—Misa, por favor llámame Misa Hi-kun—exclamo con una linda sonrisa la rubia.

—está bien, hasta luego Misa-san—se despidió el oji-negro

—hasta mañana Hi-kun—pronunció la modelo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el auto que desde hacia minutos la esperaba, entrando al asiento trasero, haciendo un ademan de mano y mostrando una hermosa sonrisa a modo de despedida.

Y así el coche avanzó alejandose del orfanato y del inexpresivo detective.

Se verían mañana y estaba seguro de que no sería la última vez, su corazón se lo decía, era una promesa silenciosa. Y talvez, sólo talvez podría llegar a llevar una vida normal, ser más humano, por y para ella. El podría ser feliz, se daría la oportunidad.

Y talvez en un momento del futuro podría confesarle que el era L, talvez algún día podría ser la persona que ella admiraba, ser la persona correcta.

Por el momento el futuro se componía sólo de "talvez", pero el deseaba volver realidad esas suposiciones y por fin una vez en su vida sería perseverante para algo que no fuera su trabajo, lucharía por ella, porque ambos fueran felices.

Con estos pensamientos en mente regreso al orfanato en busca de su mentor para así poder regresar a su por el momento oscura oficina, ya se encargaria de que la luz entrara no sólo a su oficina sí no también a su vida.

En la esquina de la gran casa dos hombres de portes elegantes miraban la escena enternecidos, "el niño había crecido" con una sonrisa en sus labios el señor Roger y el amable Watari se retiraba a seguir con sus labores diarias, con el presentimiento de que de ahora en adelante todo mejoraria.

Fin.

Por fin termine este one-shot. Tarde días en completarlo y editarlo y más por ser mi primer fic. Lo subiria para el 30 de abril por la celebración de los niños, ósea era para ayer pero de un inconveniente a otro no se logro. Tenía una idea diferente al principio pero al comenzar a escribir la idea fue cambiando hasta ser lo que es. En este finc quería mostrar el lado más humano de L. El que muchos no pudieron apreciar en el manga ni el anime, es por eso que los personajes quedaron muy Ooc y para ser mi primer fanfic pensé que haciendo un AU me sería más fácil lograrlo, se que talvez el fic sea un cliché o este demasiado trillado pero creí importante este trama para lograr crear el finc LxMisa, en fin estoy contenta con el resultado, y espero les guste. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, estoy subiendo el fic de mi teléfono por lo que es más difícil de editar, se que no es excusa, pero no tengo otra razón para explicar mi analfabetismo xD Jajaj. Bueno pequeños panditas estoy pensando en subir un epílogo pero eso ya sería decisión de la musa. Y de saber sí les gusto.

Pero diganme ¿merezco Reviews?. Nos leemos luego.


	2. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes de Death Note no son de mi pertenencia. Lo único que me pertenece es la loca trama de la siguiente historia. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

—Los personajes hablan—

 _"Los personajes piensan"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Los beso aumentaban de intensidad, la pasión que sus cuerpos desprendían era tanta que cualquiera podría palparla, los jadeos furioso que ellos daban sólo aumentan la intensidad del momento en el que dos personas demuestran cuanto se aman, fusionándose con el otro, volviéndose uno sólo.

El acto de amor se había consumado, dejando a dos jóvenes exhaustos pero felices y completos, la sonrisa de la bella joven podía iluminar hasta el lugar más oscuro del mismísimo infierno, y el desprendía felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo, en resumen eran una pareja radiante, feliz.

En esos momentos el joven Hideo Hyuga recordaba como su vida había dado un giro de 180° después de que la conoció ese día en la fiesta del Wammy House, a ella Misa Amane, la que se había convertido en el aire que el respiraba, no concebía la vida sin ella.

.

.

.

 _"Después de la celebración del orfanato volvieron a verse justo como habían quedado, disfrutaron del día, fueron a un bella cafetería, al cine prácticamente ella lo llevaba a él ya que a pesar de vivir hace años en esa ciudad no conocía los centros sociales a los que iban los jóvenes de su edad aparte de ciertos bares._

— _¿qué te pareció la película Hideo-kun?—pregunto la radiante modelo._

— _Es interesante Misa-san—respondía el detective usando aún su tono inexpresivo._

 _Ella se había acostumbrado a el, a su inexpresividad, sabía que esa era su voz, que así era el. Ella comprendía que el comportarse así no quitaba el que el fuera un hombre con sentimientos. así lo conoció y no planeaba cambiarlo para nada._

 _Siguieron viéndose día tras día, sus "citas de amigos" se hicieron más frecuentes, hasta que un día sin darse cuenta se habían enamorado uno del otro. Misa entendía los sentimientos de Hideo pero no entendía porque tardaba mucho en pedirle una relación. Así que armándose de valor, ella se declaró ante el._

— _Hideo-kun se que tal vez no nos conozcamos de mucho tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que estos días a tú lado han sido de los más interesantes de mi vida. Me gustas. No sólo eso creo que me eh enamorado de ti. Es por eso que ya no puedo seguir esperando a que mis indirectas te lleguen. Quiero una relación de pareja, y la quiero contigo es por eso que ahora te pregunto. ¿Quisieras ser mi novio Hideo-kun? ¿Quisieras iniciar una relación formal conmigo?—finalizó la chica con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz._

 _El chico estaba estático, nunca se imagino que ella fuera a pedirle esto. El la quería, la amaba, el planeaba pedírselo y ella se adelantó. Estaba a punto de aceptar, pero recordó, recordó su trabajo y el peligro que ella corría al estar junto a él. Se sintió terriblemente mal de ser una amenaza para ella. Su ánimo decayó. Y entonces la escucho._

— _no sé qué es lo que estés pensando—le dijo la rubia notado el cambio en el rostro del detective—pero sea lo que sea lo haremos juntos, yo sólo quiero que me dejes ser parte de tú vida, no me lo niegues por favor.—imploraba la chica con lágrimas en los ojos._

— _Te amo—fue lo único capaz de pronunciar el chico antes de lanzarse a devorarle los labios a la joven. Ella respondía con la misma dedicación con que el la besaba, cuando terminaron el beso se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron cómplices, dejando el asunto zanjado. Estarían juntos amándose sin límites y eso era lo único que importaba._

 _Después de eso los siguientes días fueron de lo más emocionantes experimentaban todo lo que ellos nunca habían vivido. Su relación iba viento en popa. Pero el suceso más feliz en la vida de la modelo fue ese día en que sin previo aviso Hideo le propuso matrimonio, después de meses de noviazgo._

 _Ese día que la llevo a un hermoso parque donde la temporada de sakuras estaba en su punto y los pétalos de la hermosa flor rondaba por todo el lugar. La puesta de sol estaba en su punto perfecto, entonces lo dijo._

— _Misa ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—le pregunto con simpleza el joven L._

 _La chica puedo estática de la sorpresa sólo por un segundo para después lanzarse a sus brazos emocionada._

— _sí, sí, sí claro que acepto. —gritaba emocionada_ _para luego comenzar a besarse con pasión."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Y ahora volvemos al inicio. En donde vemos a un joven de tez pálida, abrazando a una bella chica de cabellos rubios que descansaba en su pecho, una linda sonrisa tatuada en el rostro. Su voz tan angelical y delicada lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—amor ¿tú crees que L quisiera ser nuestro padrino de bodas?, es tú jefe y además nos conocimos indirectamente gracias a el, sería tan emocionante ¿no lo crees?—decía muy ilusionada Misa mientras se sentaba en la cama, haciendo movimientos con las manos dándole vida a la explicación que le daba prometido sobre porque L debía de estar en su boda.

El chico sólo oía las palabras de la rubia sintiéndose culpable de no haberle dicho desde el principio quién era el a su futura esposa. Se sentía el ser más miserable del mundo por engañar a sí a su prometida. Pero ya no más ella tenía que saber la verdad, ella decidiría sí quería casarse con el aún sabiendo la verdad de su identidad y la gravedad de su trabajo.

—Misa-san L estará en la boda—le dijo volviéndose de repente muy serio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Enserio ya se lo pediste? Eres fantástico amor—la oji-azul estaba que no cabía en gozo, su héroe en su boda. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

—Misa hay algo que debes saber se que debí decírtelo antes pero no podía, mi trabajo no me lo permitía, es peligroso Misa—decía muy preocupado el famoso detective L.

— ¿Que pasa Hideo? Me estas preocupando?—decía la chica

—Yo soy L. —soltó sin más el recién comprometido.

— ¿Qué? Aaaaah estas bromeando ¿cierto?—decía Misa incrédula.

—No Misa, es la verdad yo soy el detective L. —murmuro con pesar L.

—cómo pudiste habérmelo ocultado por tanto tiempo Hideo tú sabías como me sentía respect resulta que mi novio es el mejor detective del mundo, ¿qué pretendes al decírmelo ahora?—la mirada de la rubia transmitía todo lo traicionada que se sentía.

—no quería decírtelo estando casados, ahora tú puedes decidir sí te casaras o no conmigo. Pero cuando lo decidas sólo ten en mente que te amo y eso no cambiara.—Declaró L suavizando la voz.

 _"¿acaso es un tipo de chantaje?, no, fue sincero lo siento. ¡Qué rayos importa sí él es L yo aún lo amo con toda mi alma. Además eso sólo lo hace más perfecto!"._

— ¡Oh Hideo, sabes hace cuanto no me lo decías! También te amo.—exclamo Misa antes de lanzarse a sus brazos abrazándolo desesperada—Hi-kun, pero no entiendo como pretendes que nos casemos si prácticamente no se nada sobre ti.—le dijo la modelo despegando un poco su rostros del pecho del chico para verlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—entonces conozcámonos de nuevo Misa, volvamos a enamorarnos sigo siendo Hideo del que te enamoraste y además soy L la personas que más admiras nada puede salir mal.—decía el pelinegro quitando las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de la chica con su pulgar.

—Está bien, yo sólo necesito que me cuentes tú vida, necesito conocerte. —mencionó más tranquila la bella modelo.

—claro Misa, pregunta lo que se te apetezca.—dijo convencido el detective.

— en ese caso quisiera saber, ¿tú verdadero nombre sí es Hideo?.—cuestionó curiosa la oji-azul.

—No, mi nombre real es L Lawliet pero como comprenderás mi trabajo no permite que nadie sepa mi nombre real.—declaró el falso Hideo.

—de acuerdo, ahora dime Lawliet ¿cómo fue que terminaste siendo L?—pregunto Misa tratando de investigar el pasado de su prometido.

Y así fue pasando la noche, ambos curando sus heridas, reconociéndose, reencontrándose el uno al otro, volvieron a enamorarse con la misma intensidad.

El futuro pintaría mejor, su amor seguía intacto, el sería feliz y haría lo posible porque ella también lo fuera, cumpliria sus sueños, tendría una familia, la que siempre sonó con ella la mujer de su vida, su prometida, su futura esposa, la que en un futuro no lejano sería la madre de sus hijos.

—Te amo Lawliet.

—yo te amo más Misa.

.

.

.

Fin.

Uuff por fin termine este epílogo. Tal vez no es lo que esperaban pero Es que cuando lo musa no quiere salir es imposible escribir algo medio decente. En fin espero le haya gustado que créanme sí les digo que batalle muchísimo para terminarlo.

electroma89: muchas gracias por los ánimos y por ser la primera en darle una oportunidad a está loca historia, y aún más gracias por regalarme algo de tú tiempo al dejarme tú preciado Review no sabes la alegría que me dio leerlo. Y tienes razón es lindo que halla fanfics donde no les hacen mucho drama a los pobres de L y misa espero con ansias que leas el epílogo y ojalá te guste, gracias por leer. Y espero me sigas leyendo.

Inouji: primero agradezco tú calidísimo Review me alegraste el día al leerlo, segundo gracias por la bienvenida, tercero yo también amo la pareja que forman L y Misa (aunque es obvio). Espero me sigas leyendo tengo aún muchas historias que compartir bueno y una vez más gracias por leerme está humilde autora te agradece la oportunidad que le diste a mi finc. Gracias por leer.

Aunque son pocos Reviews me siento muy agradecida de que pocos pero muy buenos lectores lean mi fic. Les agradezco porque hace poco que volví a este fandom después de andar bastante tiempo desaparecida en otros fandoms y vi historias muy buenas sin reviews ¿saben? eso desalienta a los escritores y pronto ya no habrá tanto fanfics, así que alimenten la musa de estos humildes escritores. XD

Bueno de una vez que estoy aquí promocionare el nuevo fic que publicare es un fanfic de humor igual de DN. No tardare en publicarlo por lo que ruego estén atentos. Además de que estoy escribiendo en otro foro en el de "Ranma 1/2" para quién le interese este gran anime-manga. Espero leernos luego, espero leerlos en mis próximos proyectos. Y espero estén satisfechos con esta entrega. Recién salida del horno Jejeje bueno ojalá hayan disfrutado la lectura y perdonen las faltas de horrografia.

¿Y qué? ¿Merezco Reviews? Recuerden que sus reviews alimentan a la musa.

-estimado lector gracias por leer.

-Panda Saotome


End file.
